A Chained Heart
by Void of Iniquity
Summary: A lot of things can happen in 2000 years, and not all of it's good. That's a lesson that Ichigo is going to be learning soon enough. Renamed Hollow Ichigo. (Pairing is Ochiro(Ichigo)/Nel) Espada are redone and renamed, list of names will be edited in shortly after the story goes up. Updates will be sporadic and unreliable. Genderbending! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

He struggled against the chains, he shook them and pulled them and yanked and tugged, but his escape never came any closer. He let out a roar of anger and rage, a roar distinctly different than a normal hollow, this roar was deep and bassy. It was more similar to the roar of a dragon.

This creature looked like a dragon too. Or...maybe a dragon slayer ,rather. It certainly didn't look human.

She approximated It's height at around 6'3 or 6'4. It's mask was...horrifying, a demonic visage that seemed to venomously sneer at her, as if It was taunting her. It's body didn't do anything to banish the evil and hellish appearance It held.

It was lithe and lean, but not _too_ lean. It seemed built for speed and precision but Its limbs most certainly held power. She was sure of it. It's right arm had overlapping articulate armor plating, with a solid bracer that was an obsidian black in the place of a hollow white. The right hand of the Creature seemed heavily armored too. The wickedly sharp claws were longer than the left hand's. The edge of the claws gleamed a bloody red.

She could easily see visions of It plunging Its hand into another hollow and goring them from the inside out. The left arm had no armor, but it did have and extension of the shoulder, it was only a couple inches though. A tattered sleeve clung barely to the arm, the extension being the only thing keeping it from slipping off. The sleeve ended a inch or two above the wrist and was as ripped and shredded as the other end.

Its chest had a hollow hole in the center. A black liquid slowly dripped from it, making a ghstly smear down the middle of his - could it even be called a he? - chest. Tribal marking swirled around the hole, but they gleamed. Just like the smear. It slowly registered that the markings were liquid too. The tattered remains of a Shinigami robe clung to his waist. Hollow masks of various shapes and sizes covered most of the black of the robes.

His feet had sharp talons on the end. His legs had backward knees, like a horse's or a dog's, and maintained the articulate plating his arms had.

But her focus on that **awful** mask. The sneering skull looked at her, the jagged mismatched teeth of that slasher smile mocking her with its horrible vision. Two curved horns sprouted from either side of the skull, and two blood red stripes ran down either eye. The left one had a scar in it, one that could only be made from a sword. It seemed _burned_ into the mask, threatening to gouge out the eye of the beast.

And what a eye it was. Haunting yellow looked at her, contrasted sharply by the midnight black of the sclera far away the eye glowed yellow and no hint of humanity could be seen in those eyes. Chains surrounded it completely. Even going **through** the hollow hole on his chest and restraining him by wrapping itself on either side of his gaping chest.

She noticed that he also had a tail, bony and armored and tipped with a sharp barb. She also realized that he was staring at her. And then she heard its voice and Hallibel knew she would **never** forget that voice. It grated on her nerves, as she heard every fiber of her being told her to RUN and never look back. Her instincts screamed at her that this creature should not be trifled with. But his words contradicted her feelings.

" **Pl - cough - pl - cough, cough - please he-h-help me."** The rest of his words were swallowed by coughing and hacking that was sharpened by the double-toned echo. It was clear to Hallibel that he had not spoken in a long time. His voice was so intimidating, it sounded so evil. The double tones and watery sound of it scared her, but his words did not. She saw his eyes and finally realized what she was seeing in them. Pain. Desperation and...fear. Emotions of a person that had been through worse than anything her imagination could conjure.

She made her choice andshe sliced through his chains. Not without work though, it took all of her being to cut **one link**. But that was all that was needed. The chains slackened as their self-supporting structure was compromised, and he wiggled his way out of them. He collapsed to his knees, but as he did the last chain fell from his body. And an ocean came crashing down on Hallibel. She couldn't breathe, her body couldn't even register that it had fallen to the ground. She felt like she was being tossed up against the rocks by a tidal waves even though she realized that she wasn't even moving. She knew she was going to die, but as she was about to breathe her last, the pressure vanished.

Through the ringing of her ears and dizziness of her oxygen-deprived brain Hallibel heard gasping. It took a second to realize the gasping was _her_. She slowly and shakily rose to her feet and her eyes met the bowed head of the other hollow. She heard the awful, pained hacking sound of him attempting to speak again. **"I-I'm s - cough - so-sorry - cough, cough"**

Hallibel eyed him warily. She was aware of the fact that he was far more powerful than herself. She decided to take the route of diplomacy since she could not and would not survive an aggressive route. "What is your name, Hollow?" Hallibel said.

 **"My name...is...was Kurosa - cough, cough - actually n-no, it's...Ochiro Nushi."**

"Do you intend to harm me?" the question conveyed Hallibel's tense and uncertain feelings towards her current situation. Normally she wouldn't be so blunt, but she felt her concern was warranted **"Not...unless you...intend to...harm me."** Hallibel noted the lack of coughing in his sentence.

"Then it seems we can be...tolerant of each other. ...How did you come to be here? In this..." She looked around the empty chasm she had descended into, "-place?" Hallibel noticed Ochiro tense up at her question and prepared herself for a physical retaliation.

 **"It is not an experience I would like to revisit at this point in time, not right here, and not right now."** He looked into her eyes and she could see his eyes burning with emotion and will. Hallibel decided to let it be. **"How did** _ **you**_ **get here?"** Ochiro questioned with suspicion clear in his tone and posture.

"I was, and still am, looking for a suitable shelter for my...allies and myself, staying in the open is dangerous for us as we are targeted more due to our gender. Caves and mountains are nonexistent in Heuco Mundo, so I looked for a chasm or ravine for us."

 **"Heh, obviously you're looking in the wrong place, have you not looked across The Scar? Mountains and caves are all over there."** Hallibel flinched back in surprise, "The Scar? I have never heard of such a place." Now it was Ochiro's turn to be surprised.

 **"Never heard of it? It splits Heuco Mundo in half, the one on the right being the mainland and the other being the Outlands, Vasto Lorde roamed the outlands in the hundreds. They came together to proclaim that the place would be a shelter and home for those who needed it."**

Hallibel's eyes widened, "But surely I would have heard of such a place sooner than now? A place occupied by hundreds of Vasto Lorde! It would be legendary by this point!" Harribel couldn't fathom such a place.

 **"It was always a bit tight kept, the outlands, but The Scar was infamous, said to swallow the souls of all who tried to cross it. The fact you have never heard of it surprises me, how long have you been a hollow?"** The demonic creature questioned.

"Close to 100 years." Ochiro's eyes narrowed, **"Have you heard of La Ciudad de Hierro or anything similar, have you heard of the Escusdos?"** Hallibel sensed that the hollow was frantic and worried, " 'The Iron City'? I am afraid not, I have not heard of these 'Escudos' either."

Ochiro's shoulders sunk in horror and despair, **"No...no, no, NO! How long have I been in these chains?! Take me to the surface!"** Ochiro's angry roar shook the ground and Hallibel flinched back. She quickly lead him to the surface and when they reached it she saw his eyes widen before he sunk to his knees. He took a handful of sand and let it slip between his fingers, his haunted expression never changing. He spoke out in a whisper so quiet Hallibel could barely hear it.

 **"My people...my allies...my city..."** The next statement Hallibel heard very well, as did all of Heuco Mundo. **"YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** His hand slammed into the ground, throwing sand everywhere and creating a a huge crater around him.  
He paid no attention to his ruined hand and Harribel's eye widened when she saw his hand instantly regenerate. His anger and sorrow and _anguish_ made itself known in the form of roars and sobs of anger and sadness. The release of raw emotion and feeling had Hallibel step back in caution.

After a few minutes his roars and sobs died off, and he stood up, anger and hatred in his gaze, but not before taking a handful of sand and putting it in a pouch on his tattered robes, much to the confusion of Hallibel.

"Why take the sand with you?" Questioned the blonde, not understanding his reasoning. She realized when he turned to her with anger in his eyes that she had said the wrong thing.

 **"This** _ **sand**_ **is not sand at all. This is the ASHES and DUST of my friends and my FAMILY, Yammamoto could never be happy with defeating me, so he spread the signs of my FAILURE all over the desert of Heuco Mundo!"** Ochiro's furious gaze lifted to the starless sky of the empty desert, **"But rest assured, I will tear him asunder and not even the Reio himself will be able to stop my wrath."**

Damien Diaz (Yammy Llargo)10th

Mask (Aaroniero Arruruerie) 9th

Azazel Gritz (Szayelaporro Granz) 8th

Rialgo Gilge (Zommari Rureaux)7th

Lizika Kolt (Female Nnoitra Gilga) 6th

Jaeger Rawson (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) 5th

Ulquiorra Cipher 4th

Tia Hallibel 3rd

Neliel Opel(Neliel tu Odelschwank) 2nd

Coyote Starrk 1st

Ochiro Nushi (Ichigo Kurosaki) 0


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note:_** Apologies for the late date and shortness of this chapter, I had to rewrite quite a few time before I was happy with it.

 _Italics: Zanpakuto or_ Emphasis  
 **Bold: Ochiro speaking, Kido or Emphasis  
Bold Underlined: Two or more people speaking at once.  
**"Speaking"  
'Thinking or quoting'

* * *

Hallibel couldn't help but be wary of the anger and hatred rolling off the hollow before her, never before had she witness such raw strength from one of her kind, even a Vasto Lorde. It made her nervous to ask him the question she'd been wondering about for a while.

"Excuse me?" He whirled on her and she resisted the urge to flinch, "You mentioned the safe haven on the other side of The Scar? Do you..." she fidgeted for a moment, "Would you be willing to escort me and my...er- just myself across it?" She saw Ochiro's eyes narrow.

 **"And what of your 'allies' that you mentioned earlier? Surely you do not mean to leave them?"** "No! I mean- I...am afraid for their safety, I merely wish to make sure it is safe for them to cross. In the event of...an ambush." The blonde finished her statement carefully, not wanting the much stronger hollow to know that she was afraid he'd betray her. He seemed to sense her fear as his anger slowly left his form.

 **"Are your allies Vasto Lorde or Adjuchas? An Adjuchas would only have enough reiryoku to make it across once and even then they would have to be fairly powerful. It would also be impossible for them to evolve. You are not allowed to consume other hollows at this place. The raw reiatsu of the Vasto Lorde should be sufficient for keeping them alive if they are Adjuchas."** He didn't seem to notice the caution in her last statement. That or he didn't care, either way it relieved Hallibel.

"My friends are adjuchas, but...they are rather weak, they rely heavily on teamwork to take down their prey. I do not think they have enough raw reiryoku to make it across The Scar if what you said is true." It was a harsh criticism, but a true one.

 **"Hmmm, I could make a path for them on the way across The Scar, but...I can't guarantee it's the same place I remember. After what I've just found out...for all I know it might not even exist anymore. I wouldn't get your hopes up but I can escort you** _ **and**_ **your friends over."** Hallibel could sense the sadness in his statement.

"Okay, I'll bring them along and we'll make the journey. ...Do you...know what happens if they fall in The Scar?" Hallibel had been curious about that the second he mentioned it.

 **"Simply put, they will go insane. The darkness in that place is...** _ **alive**_ **and will torment all who come into contact with it. It envelopes a person in their deepest fears, doubts, guilts, anything and everything that could be used against you is. It will torment them until they kill themselves or something** _ **else**_ **does it for them. No one can make it out of that place alive."**

"How do you know so much about it?" Hallibel asked, trying to rid her mind of the horrendous visions she was seeing. His reply was not what she expected though.

 **"I fell into it once."** It was such a quiet statement that Hallibel scarcely heard it, but she still heard enough to ask the shocked question, "I thought you said it was impossible to make it out of The Scar alive? How did you live?"

Ochiro looked at her and she saw in his eyes who he was at that moment, not a wrathful demon running for revenge, not a scared prisoner, but a man who had been through more than she could ever imagine and _still moved forward_. A man who pushed through any obstacle in his way regardless of its effect on him, so he could keep it from affecting _someone else_. She saw someone who had sacrificed everything for others. And she got her answer, but he spoke anyway.

 **"Who's to say I didn't Die in some way? Who's to say I ever Lived through it?"** They made the journey to her friends in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

"We're close, be careful, the girls can be rather...loud when they meet a stranger." The blonde warned.

Ochiro let out a chuckle, **"I assure you I can take care of myself and them as well."** Hallibel recognized his promise to not hurt her friends and mentally thanked him. They were so close to safety, to peace. Hallibel couldn't help but feel excited. They enter the Menos Forest and Hallibel began looking for her companions, she knew they were here, she could feel the remnants of their reiatsu lying in the air.

Long before they actually saw her friends, they heard them, "What did you just say to me you fat cow?!"  
'Apache' Hallibel thought dryly, "You heard me you anorexic slut!", 'Mila Rose', "You two are being quite immature, did Mistress Hallibel not tell us to hide?", 'Sun-sun' Hallibel finished. " **SHUT UP SUN-SUN!** "

"And that makes three." Hallibel muttered under her breath as she shook her head. She glanced at Ochiro and saw the amusement in his eyes, **"They rely on teamwork to hunt? I can tell they are gifted in the skill."** Ochiro stated dryly. Hallibel came to the defense of her faction, "They might not seem like it, but they _are_ gifted in the skill." Her defense dropped after that, "They just can't cooperate in any other aspect. Into the breach, shall we?" Hallibel motioned forward and Ochiro braced himself for an amusing, if not annoying, journey.

"Sun-sun, Apache, Mila, we have a guest, it would leave a better impression if you behaved. Come out girls, and meet him." Hallibel called out to her followers and heard them quiet down. She walked toward them and gestured for Ochiro to follow. He did so with a grin under his mask, **'This will be interesting.'**

* * *

The Privaron Espada are being renamed in this story, and will also being redone. I did not forget about Barragan, he or should I say _'she'_ will come into play later.  
I can't really remember everything I need to say right now but feel free to ask questions if you have them. Hopefully I'll get better and faster as time goes along.

Have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to finish this story, but I can't, I won't give excuses, I'm simply too lazy to do so and have no interest in writing as of the moment and for the forseeable future. To the two or three people that actually managed to read my shitshow of a fanfic, please see if you can get anyone to adopt these characters, I would really like someone with a better writing ability than me to bring them to life. Concept is free and characters are too, I was planning on genderbending Aizen and Barragan, and having Barragan be one of the original Escudos, one that personally served Ichigo. She was gonna be a nice, regal old lady with a terrifying death stare (Unohana 2.0 basically) but I couldn't be fucked. Take 'em, No credit needed, no one's gonna have anything to look at on my profile anyway. The Outline I came up with so far is as follows:

Hallibel finds Ichigo chained up, frees him. Ichigo introduces himself and leads Hallibel and her Fraccion to the other sider of the Scar. The Outlands are mostly empty containing only several Vasto Lorde. An Arrancar named Neliel finds them and, after telling them she isn't a Shinigami or their enemy, explains what an Arrancar is . Ichigo reveals that he already is an Arrancar with the ability to Hollowfy at will (Changes are only visual and do NOT affect his power) because of his perfect balance of Shinigami and Hollow. Ichigo then decides to tell them some of his backstory.

Ichigo lived 1800 years (800 years BEFORE the Quincy and Yhwach) ago and had hollow and Shinigami powers. He united Heuco Mundo under his rule and wanted a treaty with Seireitei and Yamamoto. Head Captain (Still very young and arrogant) refused and declared war on the "Escudos" (Previous generation of the Espada) Yamamoto and Unohana challenge Ichigo to a fight and use a special kido chain to restrain and knock him out. Ichigo wake shortly after and spends the next 1800 years wrapped in the chains, he spends most of the time in his inner world to preserve his sanity. He detects Hallibel and the beginning of their adventure starts.

They live for about two months before Aizen finds them and offers to make into Arrancar in exchange for servitude. Hallibel, Neliel and Hallibel's Fraccion. (Neliel gains her Fraccion at Las Noches) agree and Ichigo follows them. They meet the rest of the Espada, Ichigo receives training in Kido and Bakudo after Ichigo reveals that he has a perfect balance of Shinigami and Hollow power. Ichigo spends his time with many of his fellow Espada.

Damien Diaz (Yammy Llargo)10th

Mask (Aaroniero Arruruerie) 9th

Azazel Gritz (Szayelaporro Granz) 8th

Rialgo Gilge (Zommari Rureaux)7th

Lizika Kolt (Nnoitra Gilga) 6th

Jaeger Jack (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) 5th (Pronounced 'Yaeger')

Ulquiorra Cipher 4th

Tia Hallibel 3rd

Neliel Opel (Neliel tu Odelschwank) 2nd

Coyote Starrk 1st

Ochiro Nushi (Ichigo Kurosaki) 0

Damien Diaz (Yammy Llargo) Zanpakuto : Rise : Gigante Solemne; Becomes a 200 foot tall giant version of himself, is limited to only physical attacks, is extremely resistant to damage but can't regenerate, this power knocks him up to 5th Espada.  
Appearence and personality: 8.5 feet tall, dark brown skin, somewhat lithe form, mask fragment is a plate over the front of his face very similar to a greek tragedy mask, long ponytail from the back of his head, wears no shirt and has a pair of arrancar pants on that are rather baggy, tattoo is on his chest, hollow holes are on his palms. Very quiet and soft spoken, and not very intelligent. Aspect of Death is Tragedy

Mask (Aaroniero Arruruerie) Zanpakuto : Consume : Boca del Infierno; is able to summon mouths to consume the attacks of enemies, also absorbs energy from attack, if he eats an enemy with a mouth he gains all their abilities.  
Appearance and personality : 5'9 alabaster skin that blends in with his outfit and mask fragment, mask fragment is a feature-less plate on his face, except for a curved slit where his mouth is, hollow hole is right in the center of his mask, number is on his palm, outfit is a long overcoat with a lopsided red sash across his waist and sandals. Quiet but very perceptive and intelligent, enjoys playing chess with the other hollows that will participate. Aspect of Death is Gluttony

Azazel Gritz (Szayelaporro Granz) Zanpakuto : Dissect : Científico Loco; similar to Urahara's Bankai, he can restructure anything spiritual and physical to his desire, however this power costs him his sanity and he slowly goes insane under the influences of it while it's active, so he prefers not to use it.  
Appearance and personality : 6'0, peach skin, mask fragment is a white pair of circular glasses with a broken frame, hollow hole is right at the bottom of his throat, number is right above his hollow hole, a tight-fitting coat that goes down to his feet like a robe, left eye is crimson red and the other is pink, hair is bloody red, wears black rings on all of the fingers of his right hand, zanpakuto is a white sword with a dark red handle with a tassel of hanging teeth. Prone to speaking opinions and thoughts out loud, very sly and mischievous, but friendly, frequently holds discussions with himself or people that aren't there and is almost always grinning and laughing even when the situation is serious. Aspect of Death is Madness

Rialgo Gilge (Zommari Rureaux) Zanpakuto : Steal : Soberano Tiránico; he is no longer immobile (still has two legs and is normal looking), his two eyes and hands can steal sovereignity over limbs and people but also spiritual items (spirit threads and zanpakuto), additionally, anyone that dies under the influence of his Resurrección becomes a "familiar", someone he can summon at his will with all spiritual abilities intact, he must concentrate heavily on familars and can be distracted.  
Appearance and personality : 6'3 and thin, tanned skin, mask fragment is a set of spikes that go from the center of his forehead to his mid back, tribal marking on either eye, hollow hole is on the right side of his chest, oufit is a jacket with a high collar around his head with normal arrancar pants, zankpakuto is a dagger with straight, jagged edges instead of a curved blade, eyes are brown. Does not like to converse with others and is very straight-to-the-point and even abrasive in certains situations, minorly conceited and arrogant, but is best at stealth and surveillance ops. Aspect of Death is Tyranny.

Lizika Kolt (Nnoitra Gilga) Zanpakuto : Pray : Mantis Religiosa; very similar to original Resurrección , except that it jumps her (yeah I just fucking genderswapped Nnoitra) up a rank to 5th Espada (unless Damien's Resurrección is active), comes with a huge boost in power and Hierro is strengthened, cannot use Cero, Bala, or other spirtual attacks, can regenerate, near death recieves a boost of power that can be used to escape, obtained by praying before dying, can only be used once per battle.  
Appearance and personality : 6'0 and very lean and lithe, mask fragment is a set of jagged teeth around the hollow hole that goes through her left eye, doesn't wear eyepatch , oily black hair that goes to her mid-back, oufit is a sleeveless jacket with a hoodie that is down, and pants with thin slits down the side, zanpakuto is two battle-scythes strapped diagonally across her back, tattoo is on her tongue. Very loud and blunt to the point of being crass and rude, loves to fight but also realizes when she's beat. Aspect of Death is Faith.

Jaeger Jack (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) Zanpakuto : Grind : Pantera; exactly as original except darts do not have spiritual energy making them impossible to sense and harder to avoid. Segunda Etapa; El Dios Pantera; armor turns black and legs become bowed back, like a panther, crown shrinks into a diamond shape and can fire extremely condensed blast that can be expanded exponentially to surprise opponents, arms now covered in quicksilver and can be molded into incredibly sharp blades, blades are so sharp that they make blade-like shockwaves that can cut through attacks and opponents, can roar focused sound waves that do internal damage and diffuse blasts.  
Appearance and personality : 6'1 and very well built, toned, and defined, mask fragment is a jawbone across the left side of his face, teeth are much larger and predator-like than normal hollow teeth, hollow hole is through the stomach, tattoo is on the left shoulder, outfit is a jacket cut off below the mid-abdomen with loose arrancar pants, zanpakuto is much shinier than a normal sword, to the point it is as reflective as a mirror. Loves to fight and is very prideful, but will genuinely respect a person he feels deserves it, prefers to improve on speed, agility, and precision as opposed to raw power. Aspect of Death is Focus

Ulquiorra Cipher Zanpakuto : Fly : Palo Vacío; same as original form. Segunda Etapa : Murciélago Hueco de la Desesperación; similar to original, wings can blow away enemies, can fire "Doble Bala de Oscuridad" by firing two Cero Oscuras' from both hands and merging them.  
Appearance and personality : 5'11, thin and lithe, alabaster skin tone, mask fragment is a shattered helmet with a horn on his right side, hollow hole is right through the center of the sternum , tattoo is on the right pectoral, outfit is a jacket that is open and hangs loosely off his frame showing off his hollow hole and tattoo, zankpakuto is a normal sword with an edge that glows a pale green. Uncaring and cold, but extremely observing and calculating, very intelligent with a knack for amazing impromptu tricks during battle that combine smarts and instincts equally and perfectly. Aspect of Death is Despair.

Tia Hallibel Zanpakuto : Hunt : Tiburon; same as original. Segunda Etapa : Gran Tiburón Blanco; mask fragment grows back and has shark teeth, white leather-like armor covers skin and adds protection,has projections along her spine that can extend to stab an opponent who is close behind, amplifies water abilities and causes it to rain, rain can't be controlled by other elemental users (Toshiro, Rukia, etc) as it is a manifestation of spirit energy.  
Appearance and personality : 5'11 with tan skin and a toned build, mask fragment is the lower half of her face that extends down to cover all of her breasts, with the exception of the inner breast that has her tattoo, hollow hole is directly below the center of her chest, outfit is a short jacket that stops below her chest, jacket hangs open and shows off her mask fragment, pants have a slit down the side that show off most of her thigh and allows her freedom of movement. She is quiet and serious, often analyzes oppenents before a battle to give herself an advantage, very protective of her three Fraccion : Sung-sung, Mila Rose, and Apache. Aspect of Death is Sacrifice.

Neliel Opel (Neliel tu Odelschwank) Zanpakuto : Joust : Caballero Centaurio; mask comes down to cover her face and becomes sharper and less cartoon-y, has a centaur form with an extremely tough armor plates down her arms and her shoulders, has the lower body of a strong horse, and has a lance that can "drill" through things by Nel charging it with energy and throwing it. Segunda Etapa : Guardián de la Devoción, Nel loses to of her legs and has two horse-like legs covered in heavy plating, she loses her lance and gains a sword made of teal spiritual energy and a shield, can fire Ceros from the tip of her sword with no charge time or warning, her shield looks like a larger version of her cartoon-ish mask fragment and can absorb energy and throw it back with her own, can put shield on her back and cover herself in an extremely dense field that acts as an extension of her shield, she can communicate telepathically and teleport herself, other people, and objects/attacks  
Appearance and personality : 5'9, Mask fragments is a ram skull that covers the upper part of her head, hollow hole is through her left leg, changes to stomach in Resurrección, tattoo is on her back, outfit is a long sleeve shirt with a mini-skirt and pants underneath (her epsada uniform on google). She is very bubbly and friendly, often cheering up others simply by being around them, on the battlefield she is a cold, analytical opponent who often leaves enemies alive due to her pacifistic and merciful nature. Has two Fraccion and is very protective of them. Aspect of Death is Devotion.

Coyote Starrk Zanpakuto : Kick About : Los Lobos Blancos, similar to original except guns are now ornate revolvers, can be melded into a rifle similar to a winchester, rounds fired from the rifle are faster, stronger, accurate, and much more condensed, fires slower than revolvers, can fire a hyper-compressed Cero Oscuras that completely disintegrates what it hits. Segunda Etapa : El Lobo Blanco Solitario; changes the revolvers into energy swords, can split soul into a pack of rabid wolves that attack the enemy and can explode, can summon one huge wolf the size of a horse that is extremely powerful and cannot be destroyed, cuts power of Starrk in half.  
Appearance and personality : 6'1, mask fragment is an eyepatch with his hollow hole going throught it, tattoo is on the back of his left hand, outfit is a form-fitting robe with a black sash. He is very lazy and seemily uncaring but in reality is extremely smart and observant and a master of swordplay and gunplay. Aspect of Death is Loneliness. (Lillinette is not with him so his power is higher than canon)

Ochiro Nushi (Ichigo Kurosaki) Zanpakuto : Blacken the Night : Cielo Sin Estrellas; covers the battlefield in a starless sky that instills fear, despair, and doubt into weaker-willed enemies and empowers allies, image and perception of Ochiro is altered under the sky and enemies perceive him as a demon, those with weak wills quickly break down and go insane, can condense the sky into an extremely strong prison called "Vacío Del Cielo Oscuro" that will slowly drain the power from the prisoner, mentally torture and break the prisoner, or impale the prisoner in spears of darkness and crush them with a strong gravity current, similar to Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin). Segunda Eptapa : Cadenas de la Sombra Viva; wraps Ochiro in shadowy flames that force a person to see all the bad they've ever done, slowly breaking their mind with the doubt, guilt, despair, and other negative emotions they tried to bury, not effective with people who have no regrets about what they do or are already surrounded in darkness (Zaraki Kenpachi, Mayuri Kurosutchi, etc), chains surround Ochiro in an aura and his sword becomes chained to his body and more chains hang loosely off his body, chains are extremely versatile and nigh-immortal, can use chains to ensnare enemies and block attacks, can fire "Cataclísmica Bala de Sombra" that infuses his shadows into a Cero Oscuros and completely annihilates anything it hits, creates a city-wide aura of fear and despair and can mentally cripple captain-class fighters for minutes or hours at a time but is extremely costly as it uses massive amounts of spirit energy and is mentally exhausting to fire, grows wings similar to Ulquiorra with the same defensive and offensive capabilities, same with the tail.  
Appearance and personality : 6'2 and muscular (Like "Zaraki" Muscular), mask fragment is a piece of jawbone on his right cheek, has a horn with its tip broken off on the same side and a black striped going down the right eye , the stripe has a knotted scar in it and the eye is a dull gray indicating he is blind in that eye, other eye is amber, hollow hole is at the base of his throat, tattoo is under his right eye, tattoo is bright white instead of black due to it being inside the black stripe that goes down his right eye, outfit is a long coat that hangs open with an armor plated shirt underneath, wears form fitting pants that still contain adequate freedom-of-movement,small links of short chains hang of random places on his overcoat, and the coat is tattered and ripped at the bottom with a blood red inside, zanpakuto is a pitch-black sword with a blood red edge and several links hanging off it. He is extremely intelligent and observant, combining his natural talent with an amazing analytical ability and adaptive hollow instinct that makes him a terror on any battlefield, is the only hollow with enough Shinigami reiryoku to cast Kido and Bakudo and has mastered the Shinigami art to an amazing degree, has special variations of cero he uses to catch his opponents off guard. Aspect of Death is Anguish.

Espadas Ocultas:

Rosa Espina (Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio) Zanpakuto : Obliterate : Tormenta de Afeitar; Rosa's hands are covered in a condensed wind storm that can cut like a razor, she can shape the wind into blade-shaped protrusions. (Unfinished)

Baine Moss (Gantenbainne Mosqueda)

(Unfinished


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to finish this story, but I can't, I won't give excuses, I'm simply too lazy to do so and have no interest in writing as of the moment and for the forseeable future. To the two or three people that actually managed to read my shitshow of a fanfic, please see if you can get anyone to adopt these characters, I would really like someone with a better writing ability than me to bring them to life. Concept is free and characters are too, I was planning on genderbending Aizen and Barragan, and having Barragan be one of the original Escudos, one that personally served Ichigo. She was gonna be a nice, regal old lady with a terrifying death stare (Unohana 2.0 basically) but I couldn't be fucked. Take 'em, No credit needed, no one's gonna have anything to look at on my profile anyway. The Outline I came up with so far is as follows:

Hallibel finds Ichigo chained up, frees him. Ichigo introduces himself and leads Hallibel and her Fraccion to the other sider of the Scar. The Outlands are mostly empty containing only several Vasto Lorde. An Arrancar named Neliel finds them and, after telling them she isn't a Shinigami or their enemy, explains what an Arrancar is . Ichigo reveals that he already is an Arrancar with the ability to Hollowfy at will (Changes are only visual and do NOT affect his power) because of his perfect balance of Shinigami and Hollow. Ichigo then decides to tell them some of his backstory.

Ichigo lived 1800 years (800 years BEFORE the Quincy and Yhwach) ago and had hollow and Shinigami powers. He united Heuco Mundo under his rule and wanted a treaty with Seireitei and Yamamoto. Head Captain (Still very young and arrogant) refused and declared war on the "Escudos" (Previous generation of the Espada) Yamamoto and Unohana challenge Ichigo to a fight and use a special kido chain to restrain and knock him out. Ichigo wake shortly after and spends the next 1800 years wrapped in the chains, he spends most of the time in his inner world to preserve his sanity. He detects Hallibel and the beginning of their adventure starts.

They live for about two months before Aizen finds them and offers to make into Arrancar in exchange for servitude. Hallibel, Neliel and Hallibel's Fraccion. (Neliel gains her Fraccion at Las Noches) agree and Ichigo follows them. They meet the rest of the Espada, Ichigo receives training in Kido and Bakudo after Ichigo reveals that he has a perfect balance of Shinigami and Hollow power. Ichigo spends his time with many of his fellow Espada.

Damien Diaz (Yammy Llargo)10th

Mask (Aaroniero Arruruerie) 9th

Azazel Gritz (Szayelaporro Granz) 8th

Rialgo Gilge (Zommari Rureaux)7th

Lizika Kolt (Nnoitra Gilga) 6th

Jaeger Jack (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) 5th (Pronounced 'Yaeger')

Ulquiorra Cipher 4th

Tia Hallibel 3rd

Neliel Opel (Neliel tu Odelschwank) 2nd

Coyote Starrk 1st

Ochiro Nushi (Ichigo Kurosaki) 0

Damien Diaz (Yammy Llargo) Zanpakuto : Rise : Gigante Solemne; Becomes a 200 foot tall giant version of himself, is limited to only physical attacks, is extremely resistant to damage but can't regenerate, this power knocks him up to 5th Espada.  
Appearence and personality: 8.5 feet tall, dark brown skin, somewhat lithe form, mask fragment is a plate over the front of his face very similar to a greek tragedy mask, long ponytail from the back of his head, wears no shirt and has a pair of arrancar pants on that are rather baggy, tattoo is on his chest, hollow holes are on his palms. Very quiet and soft spoken, and not very intelligent. Aspect of Death is Tragedy

Mask (Aaroniero Arruruerie) Zanpakuto : Consume : Boca del Infierno; is able to summon mouths to consume the attacks of enemies, also absorbs energy from attack, if he eats an enemy with a mouth he gains all their abilities.  
Appearance and personality : 5'9 alabaster skin that blends in with his outfit and mask fragment, mask fragment is a feature-less plate on his face, except for a curved slit where his mouth is, hollow hole is right in the center of his mask, number is on his palm, outfit is a long overcoat with a lopsided red sash across his waist and sandals. Quiet but very perceptive and intelligent, enjoys playing chess with the other hollows that will participate. Aspect of Death is Gluttony

Azazel Gritz (Szayelaporro Granz) Zanpakuto : Dissect : Científico Loco; similar to Urahara's Bankai, he can restructure anything spiritual and physical to his desire, however this power costs him his sanity and he slowly goes insane under the influences of it while it's active, so he prefers not to use it.  
Appearance and personality : 6'0, peach skin, mask fragment is a white pair of circular glasses with a broken frame, hollow hole is right at the bottom of his throat, number is right above his hollow hole, a tight-fitting coat that goes down to his feet like a robe, left eye is crimson red and the other is pink, hair is bloody red, wears black rings on all of the fingers of his right hand, zanpakuto is a white sword with a dark red handle with a tassel of hanging teeth. Prone to speaking opinions and thoughts out loud, very sly and mischievous, but friendly, frequently holds discussions with himself or people that aren't there and is almost always grinning and laughing even when the situation is serious. Aspect of Death is Madness

Rialgo Gilge (Zommari Rureaux) Zanpakuto : Steal : Soberano Tiránico; he is no longer immobile (still has two legs and is normal looking), his two eyes and hands can steal sovereignity over limbs and people but also spiritual items (spirit threads and zanpakuto), additionally, anyone that dies under the influence of his Resurrección becomes a "familiar", someone he can summon at his will with all spiritual abilities intact, he must concentrate heavily on familars and can be distracted.  
Appearance and personality : 6'3 and thin, tanned skin, mask fragment is a set of spikes that go from the center of his forehead to his mid back, tribal marking on either eye, hollow hole is on the right side of his chest, outfit is a jacket with a high collar around his head with normal arrancar pants, zanpakuto is a dagger with straight, jagged edges instead of a curved blade, eyes are brown. Does not like to converse with others and is very straight-to-the-point and even abrasive in certain situations, minorly conceited and arrogant, but is best at stealth and surveillance ops. Aspect of Death is Tyranny.

Lizika Kolt (Nnoitra Gilga) Zanpakuto : Pray : Mantis Religiosa; very similar to original Resurrección , except that it jumps her (yeah I just fucking genderswapped Nnoitra) up a rank to 5th Espada (unless Damien's Resurrección is active), comes with a huge boost in power and Hierro is strengthened, cannot use Cero, Bala, or other spirtual attacks, can regenerate, near death recieves a boost of power that can be used to escape, obtained by praying before dying, can only be used once per battle.  
Appearance and personality : 6'0 and very lean and lithe, mask fragment is a set of jagged teeth around the hollow hole that goes through her left eye, doesn't wear eyepatch , oily black hair that goes to her mid-back, oufit is a sleeveless jacket with a hoodie that is down, and pants with thin slits down the side, zanpakuto is two battle-scythes strapped diagonally across her back, tattoo is on her tongue. Very loud and blunt to the point of being crass and rude, loves to fight but also realizes when she's beat. Aspect of Death is Faith.

Jaeger Jack (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) Zanpakuto : Grind : Pantera; exactly as original except darts do not have spiritual energy making them impossible to sense and harder to avoid. Segunda Etapa; El Dios Pantera; armor turns black and legs become bowed back, like a panther, crown shrinks into a diamond shape and can fire extremely condensed blast that can be expanded exponentially to surprise opponents, arms now covered in quicksilver and can be molded into incredibly sharp blades, blades are so sharp that they make blade-like shockwaves that can cut through attacks and opponents, can roar focused sound waves that do internal damage and diffuse blasts.  
Appearance and personality : 6'1 and very well built, toned, and defined, mask fragment is a jawbone across the left side of his face, teeth are much larger and predator-like than normal hollow teeth, hollow hole is through the stomach, tattoo is on the left shoulder, outfit is a jacket cut off below the mid-abdomen with loose arrancar pants, zanpakuto is much shinier than a normal sword, to the point it is as reflective as a mirror. Loves to fight and is very prideful, but will genuinely respect a person he feels deserves it, prefers to improve on speed, agility, and precision as opposed to raw power. Aspect of Death is Focus

Ulquiorra Cipher Zanpakuto : Fly : Palo Vacío; same as original form. Segunda Etapa : Murciélago Hueco de la Desesperación; similar to original, wings can blow away enemies, can fire "Doble Bala de Oscuridad" by firing two Cero Oscuras' from both hands and merging them.  
Appearance and personality : 5'11, thin and lithe, alabaster skin tone, mask fragment is a shattered helmet with a horn on his right side, hollow hole is right through the center of the sternum , tattoo is on the right pectoral, outfit is a jacket that is open and hangs loosely off his frame showing off his hollow hole and tattoo, zanpakuto is a normal sword with an edge that glows a pale green. Uncaring and cold, but extremely observing and calculating, very intelligent with a knack for amazing impromptu tricks during battle that combine smarts and instincts equally and perfectly. Aspect of Death is Despair.

Tia Hallibel Zanpakuto : Hunt : Tiburon; same as original. Segunda Etapa : Gran Tiburón Blanco; mask fragment grows back and has shark teeth, white leather-like armor covers skin and adds protection,has projections along her spine that can extend to stab an opponent who is close behind, amplifies water abilities and causes it to rain, rain can't be controlled by other elemental users (Toshiro, Rukia, etc) as it is a manifestation of spirit energy.  
Appearance and personality : 5'11 with tan skin and a toned build, mask fragment is the lower half of her face that extends down to cover all of her breasts, with the exception of the inner breast that has her tattoo, hollow hole is directly below the center of her chest, outfit is a short jacket that stops below her chest, jacket hangs open and shows off her mask fragment, pants have a slit down the side that show off most of her thigh and allows her freedom of movement. She is quiet and serious, often analyzes oppenents before a battle to give herself an advantage, very protective of her three Fraccion : Sung-sung, Mila Rose, and Apache. Aspect of Death is Sacrifice.

Neliel Opel (Neliel tu Odelschwank) Zanpakuto : Joust : Caballero Centaurio; mask comes down to cover her face and becomes sharper and less cartoon-y, has a centaur form with an extremely tough armor plates down her arms and her shoulders, has the lower body of a strong horse, and has a lance that can "drill" through things by Nel charging it with energy and throwing it. Segunda Etapa : Guardián de la Devoción, Nel loses to of her legs and has two horse-like legs covered in heavy plating, she loses her lance and gains a sword made of teal spiritual energy and a shield, can fire Ceros from the tip of her sword with no charge time or warning, her shield looks like a larger version of her cartoon-ish mask fragment and can absorb energy and throw it back with her own, can put shield on her back and cover herself in an extremely dense field that acts as an extension of her shield, she can communicate telepathically and teleport herself, other people, and objects/attacks  
Appearance and personality : 5'9, Mask fragments is a ram skull that covers the upper part of her head, hollow hole is through her left leg, changes to stomach in Resurrección, tattoo is on her back, outfit is a long sleeve shirt with a mini-skirt and pants underneath (her Epsada uniform on google). She is very bubbly and friendly, often cheering up others simply by being around them, on the battlefield she is a cold, analytical opponent who often leaves enemies alive due to her pacifistic and merciful nature. Has two Fraccion and is very protective of them. Aspect of Death is Devotion.

Coyote Starrk Zanpakuto : Kick About : Los Lobos Blancos, similar to original except guns are now ornate revolvers, can be melded into a rifle similar to a Winchester, rounds fired from the rifle are faster, stronger, accurate, and much more condensed, fires slower than revolvers, can fire a hyper-compressed Cero Oscuras that completely disintegrates what it hits. Segunda Etapa : El Lobo Blanco Solitario; changes the revolvers into energy swords, can split soul into a pack of rabid wolves that attack the enemy and can explode, can summon one huge wolf the size of a horse that is extremely powerful and cannot be destroyed, cuts power of Starrk in half.  
Appearance and personality : 6'1, mask fragment is an eyepatch with his hollow hole going throught it, tattoo is on the back of his left hand, outfit is a form-fitting robe with a black sash. He is very lazy and seemily uncaring but in reality is extremely smart and observant and a master of swordplay and gunplay. Aspect of Death is Loneliness. (Lillinette is not with him so his power is higher than canon)

Ochiro Nushi (Ichigo Kurosaki) Zanpakuto : Blacken the Night : Cielo Sin Estrellas; covers the battlefield in a starless sky that instills fear, despair, and doubt into weaker-willed enemies and empowers allies, image and perception of Ochiro is altered under the sky and enemies perceive him as a demon, those with weak wills quickly break down and go insane, can condense the sky into an extremely strong prison called "Vacío Del Cielo Oscuro" that will slowly drain the power from the prisoner, mentally torture and break the prisoner, or impale the prisoner in spears of darkness and crush them with a strong gravity current, similar to Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin). Segunda Eptapa : Cadenas de la Sombra Viva; wraps Ochiro in shadowy flames that force a person to see all the bad they've ever done, slowly breaking their mind with the doubt, guilt, despair, and other negative emotions they tried to bury, not effective with people who have no regrets about what they do or are already surrounded in darkness (Zaraki Kenpachi, Mayuri Kurosutchi, etc), chains surround Ochiro in an aura and his sword becomes chained to his body and more chains hang loosely off his body, chains are extremely versatile and nigh-immortal, can use chains to ensnare enemies and block attacks, can fire "Cataclísmica Bala de Sombra" that infuses his shadows into a Cero Oscuros and completely annihilates anything it hits, creates a city-wide aura of fear and despair and can mentally cripple captain-class fighters for minutes or hours at a time but is extremely costly as it uses massive amounts of spirit energy and is mentally exhausting to fire, grows wings similar to Ulquiorra with the same defensive and offensive capabilities, same with the tail.  
Appearance and personality : 6'2 and muscular (Like "Zaraki" Muscular), mask fragment is a piece of jawbone on his right cheek, has a horn with its tip broken off on the same side and a black striped going down the right eye , the stripe has a knotted scar in it and the eye is a dull gray indicating he is blind in that eye, other eye is amber, hollow hole is at the base of his throat, tattoo is under his right eye, tattoo is bright white instead of black due to it being inside the black stripe that goes down his right eye, outfit is a long coat that hangs open with an armor plated shirt underneath, wears form fitting pants that still contain adequate freedom-of-movement,small links of short chains hang of random places on his overcoat, and the coat is tattered and ripped at the bottom with a blood red inside, zanpakuto is a pitch-black sword with a blood red edge and several links hanging off it. He is extremely intelligent and observant, combining his natural talent with an amazing analytical ability and adaptive hollow instinct that makes him a terror on any battlefield, is the only hollow with enough Shinigami reiryoku to cast Kido and Bakudo and has mastered the Shinigami art to an amazing degree, has special variations of cero he uses to catch his opponents off guard. Aspect of Death is Anguish.

Espadas Ocultas:

Rosa Espina (Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio) Zanpakuto : Obliterate : Tormenta de Afeitar; Rosa's hands are covered in a condensed wind storm that can cut like a razor, she can shape the wind into blade-shaped protrusions. (Unfinished)

Baine Moss (Gantenbainne Mosqueda)

(Unfinished


End file.
